


Est-ce qu'il m'aime?

by SookieWrites



Series: Sookie's Originshipping fics [21]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fluff, Food, Love Confessions, M/M, Restaurants, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, originshipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: Pierre, qui est amoureux de Marc passe une journée avec lui et sa nièce... (3 points de vue différents: Pierre, Atalante et Marc)
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Sookie's Originshipping fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875454
Kudos: 2





	1. Pierre Rochard

Tout le monde me connaît - ou presque - dans la région de Hoenn. Je suis Pierre Rochard, le Maître de la Ligue. Je pense que tout le monde m'admire et pense que je suis un homme rempli de qualités. Mais en réalité je suis rempli de doutes et d'incertitudes...

En voici un exemple : Je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un le sait mais... Je suis amoureux. Et de qui me diriez-vous? Et bien, je suis amoureux de Marc, le champion d'Atalanopolis.

Je suis un homme amoureux d'un autre homme, et je ne sais pas si notre - future - relation sera acceptée... Enfin, j'ai beaucoup d'appréhension. Pourtant dès que je le vois... Tout mes sentiments sont en extase.

J'essaie d'assister à tous ses concours. Il est si beau et gracieux, j'aime quand il fait ses illusions aquatiques avec son Milobellus... Je me rappelle qu'une fois, il avait également utilisé son Lovdisc pour le concours de la Saint-Valentin et je me suis senti visé. Est-il amoureux de moi aussi? Est-ce que c'est réciproque...? Je ne sais rien de tout ça.

Marc a une nièce du nom d'Atalante. C'est une coordinatrice comme lui et elle est vraiment gentille! Sa personnalité se rapproche de celle de mon bien aimé et je m'amuse beaucoup à la regarder danser avec lui. Contrairement à son oncle - et à la majorité des Atalans - elle n'utilise pas de Pokémon Eau, mais un Altaria, qu'elle surnomme Alty.

Mon amour a tellement de qualités... Je le connais depuis de nombreuses années maintenant et je veux qu'il sache à quel point il est précieux - comme une pierre - pour moi.

[...]

Aujourd'hui on est Samedi, une journée parfaite pour se reposer et se détendre. J'ai commencé ma journée par un petit déjeuner copieux : des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable et un jus de pomme. Puis je me suis brossé les dents et je me suis habillé pour attaquer la journée : simplement, avec des vêtements de couleurs unies et des chaussures basiques.

Alors que je suis confortablement installé sur mon fauteuil, en train de lire un livre sur les pierres rares, j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Je pose mon livre et je me lève, et je suis surpris de la personne de la personne qui m'appelle : C'est Atalante! Je décroche.

"Allô Pierre, tu vas bien?"

\- Oui je vais bien Atalante! Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé?

\- En fait, avec Marc on a décidé de passer le week-end à Algatia et on a un plan pour la journée!

\- Un plan pour la journée? C'est-à-dire?

\- Marc veut qu'on mange dans le restaurant le plus prestigieux de la ville et il nous paye les repas! Puis je propose qu'on aille chez toi passer l'après-midi pour s'amuser et faire une soirée pyjama! Et je me demande si on pourra dormir chez toi si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Ah non pas du tout ne t'inquiète pas! J'ai tout la place qu'il faut. Je suis sûr que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous!

\- Aucun problème! Sois prêt dans une heure, on se rejoint au Centre Spatial!

On raccroche tous les deux. Je... Je vais dormir avec Marc dans le lit ce soir?! Je sais qu'Atalante voudra dormir sur le canapé mais j'ai peur... Je suis mort de trouille... Enfin, je suis déjà prêt pour passer du temps avec eux.


	2. Atalante

Je suis super heureuse de pouvoir passer une journée avec Pierre et tonton! Marc est vraiment gentil de pouvoir nous payer le repas. On est juste devant le Centre Spatial de la ville, avec nos affaires dans nos sacs. Pourtant j'ai une question en tête...

Je suis sûre que Pierre et Marc sont amoureux. Pierre tremble dès qu'il le voit et il assiste à tous ses concours. Mais je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux! J'espère que leur relation ira loin. Mais j'y pense... Ce soir on dort tous chez Pierre, donc je pense qu'ils vont dormir ensemble dans le lit?

Enfin bref ce n'est pas le sujet. Marc et moi apercevons Pierre en train d'arriver, et il nous salue d'un geste de la main! On le salue en retour .

"Coucou Atalante et Marc! Alors, prêts pour s'amuser tous ensemble?"

\- Oui! dis-je de ma voix enjouée. J'ai si hâte!

\- Je propose qu'on aille chez Pierre déposer nos affaires et après on va au restaurant, ajoute mon oncle.

\- C'est une excellente idée! ajoute Pierre.

Comme l'a dit Marc, on s'en va tous chez Pierre déposer nos sacs. J'explore vite fait la maison, elle est vraiment jolie et décorée de pierres! Le canapé a l'air vraiment confortable et je vais dormir ici ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie de déranger le supposé couple.

Ensuite on avance tous les trois vers le restaurant. J'écoute discrètement la discussion entre Pierre et Marc et elle a l'air vraiment intéressante! Marc a une voix digne d'un prince je trouve.

Nous voilà arrivés au restaurant. Le serveur nous salue et nous guide à notre table. Les cartes des menus sont déjà installés et on a juste à faire notre choix. Je regarde tranquillement la carte et un repas attire mon attention : il s'agit une soupe de crevettes à la tomate et au basilic, un repas digne de la culture Atalan! Je décide d'en parler à Marc.

"Tonton tu as vu? Il y a un repas Atalan dans la carte!"

\- Tu parles de la soupe de crevettes à la tomate et au basilic? C'est super apprécié à Atalanopolis. C'est un repas que j'adore et je suis sûr que Pierre va adorer aussi. Les Atalans peuvent même la manger au petit-déjeuner! Alors Pierre, tu vas la prendre?

\- Hmm, oui, allez! ajoute Pierre.

On commande donc tous les trois le même repas. Je remarque que les joues de Pierre deviennent roses. Je pense que c'est parce que Marc est assis juste à côté de lui! Mais on décide d'attendre.

Quelques temps plus tard, nos repas sont servis et on commence à manger. Je vois que Pierre a un regard assez supris!

"Hmm c'est bon! Merci Marc de m'avoir conseillé ça."

"Mais de rien Pierre, héhé. Je suis très heureux de pouvoir partager ma culture! Je trouve qu'elle est merveilleuse."

Je suis d'accord avec mon oncle. J'adore la culture Atalan et pour être honnête je ne sais pas ce que je n'aime pas dans celle-ci. Alors je m'occupe juste de savourer ma soupe.

Une fois le repas fini, le serveur débarrasse notre table et Marc s'occupe de payer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter : @stevenstonies


	3. Marc

Le repas au restaurant était vraiment bon! Je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir mangé avec Pierre et ma nièce. J'adore parler de ma culture à Pierre, il est très intelligent et j'aime quand il écoute ma voix.

Je l'aime, je l'aime trop... Je veux dormir dans son lit avec lui ce soir... Je veux lui faire des câlins et des bisous... Mais je ne suis pas sûr de si il m'aime.

Et puis, on est deux hommes... Je ne sais pas si notre relation sera acceptée ou bien vue... J'ai assez peur pour être honnête mais je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

Il est si beau et merveilleux... Ses yeux sont comme le grand lac d'Atalanopolis, ses cheveux sont plus beaux que le ciel. En fait, il est mille fois plus beau que mon très cher Milobellus! Et puis, qu'il est passionné quand il parle de pierres... Il compare souvent mes yeux à une émeraude et je le comprends totalement.

[...]

On est enfin le soir, chez Pierre. Je viens de finir de me doucher, j'adore toujours ce moment. Sentir l'eau couler sur mon corps me détend beaucoup. Atalante s'est douchée avant moi, et elle est en pyjama, tout comme Pierre d'ailleurs. Ils jouent ensemble à se balancer les peluches de Pokémon Acier de mon bien aimé.

Je prend la serviette et me sèche, puis je m'habille en pyjama pour être à l'aise comme eux, et je les rejoins dans la bataille. J'adore m'amuser avec Pierre et son rire... Il est si doux et merveilleux!

Puis on décide de regarder la télé en mangeant des chips et des salés. On regarde une comédie rigolote et je deviens mort de rire. Atalante aussi et Pierre aussi! On rigole ensemble pendant de longues minutes.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et on décide d'aller se coucher. Je suis le premier à me brosser les dents, puis Atalante et Pierre font la même chose. Je serre dans mes bras ma nièce en lui souhaitant une douce et belle nuit. Elle s'installe dans le canapé et s'endort.

Pierre me guide jusqu'au lit et on s'installe tous les deux. Je suis à la fois heureux et gêné... Mais en même temps je suis si bien avec lui. Pourtant je dois le faire. Je dois annoncer mes sentiments.

"Pierre... Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?"

\- Bien sûr Marc, je suis toujours là pour t'écouter.

\- Je voudrais tester quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si tu vas accepter mais je comprends très bien si tu choisis le refus. Je veux que tu me serres dans tes bras et que tu embrasses mon front.

\- Bien sûr.

Il me serre doucement dans ses bras puis embrasse mon front! Je suis tout ému... Je ferme les yeux et profite du contact de ses lèvres contre mon front. Je lui serre les mains et décide de prendre la parole.

"Je t'aime! Je t'aime Pierre Rochard! Je suis amoureux de toi depuis bien trop longtemps... Mais voilà je voulais te le dire maintenant...

\- Marc... Je...

\- Tu?

\- Je t'aime aussi Marc! Embrassons nous s'il te plaît Je t'aime trop... Je veux être en couple avec toi s'il te plaît!

J'approche mon visage tendrement et nos lèvres se touchent. C'est merveilleux, le baiser et si doux et romantique... Je décide de terminer le baiser avec une manière d'embrasser comme les Atalans : J'embrasse son cou cinq fois puis je termine par les lèvres.

Pierre - enfin mon chéri - est si heureux... Je l'aime tellement et on s'endort ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter : @stevenstonies

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @stevenstonies


End file.
